


Camisado

by bringmesomepie, LeahCat



Series: In the Spirit of Song [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Age Difference, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Caring Castiel, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, M/M, Older Castiel, Weechesters, Younger Dean, song!fic, youngerer Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahCat/pseuds/LeahCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This was no accident<br/>This was a therapeutic chain of events'</p><p>Camisado By: Panic! at the Disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camisado

“This was no accident; this was a therapeutic chain of events.” The doctor explained to his angry Father. Dean was mad too, but not at what he did but what his Father had done. 

Dean’s little brother was lying on the hospital bed with the usual bruises and scratches Dad had given him. Dad had given it to him mostly that morning and now we were here. He was only 14 and had overdosed on drugs, again. “Dean, do you know any reason why he would have done that?” His father asked looking at Dean completely serious. 

_‘Are you fucking kidding me?’_ was all Dean could think. He wanted to tell him the truth, no matter where he was and who could hear. His Dad beat Sam; Sam and him. 

Dean knew he was going to be punished for answering  John but it was worth it. He was saving Sammy. “Because you fucking beat him up for making one mistake Dad!” Dean hoped someone would hear; no one did.

 His Father looked at Dean with a hot glare on his face. His eyes told Dean he was gonna be a dead man when they were out of sight and away from bystanders and witnesses. He didn’t scare Dean. 

“That one mistake was taking my beer and taking it to school.” John scolded. 

“He’s 14, Dad! He was trying to fit in and be normal!” 

“I _don’t_ care!” His Dad yelled and saw people starting to stare. John walked over to Dean and whispered into his ear. “You’re going to _regret_ this conversation later.”

 He walked away and over to the gurney where he got in a fight with the doctor. Dean walked over to Sam who was knocked out. He looked like a wreck and Dean was wished he could have done something to stop it. 

&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^ 

**_Earlier that day…_**

“What the hell Sam?!” His Father yelled staring at him. 

“I’m…I’m sorry, Dad.” Sam mumbled scared to death. 

Dean stood and watched it happen. He knew to keep his mouth shut. All that was going through his head was wishing that he could stop it. “Yeah, you’re going to be when I’m done with you.” 

“Dad, no! I’m sorry, no!” He cried out as John _‘whipped him into shape’_. Sam came running out of the kitchen.

He heard John yell “Stop crying! _Winchester’s_ don’t cry!” Sam tried stopping the tears by going into the other room in the motel. 

He was hurting and Dean had to talk to him. “Sam, what did you do to you?” 

“N-nothing…I’m fine.”

 “Sam, just _tell_ me!”

 “He just bruised me up…I’m okay…” After Sam wouldn’t show him he ran to his Father a hot rage. He ran off to his Dad and fought in the room. 

When Dean was not looking at his brother in the motel room was when it happened. “Sam?” Dean said looking around the room when his Father had stopped fighting. “Sammy, where are-“ 

He stopped talking and ran over to him. Sam had snuck into John duffel and grabbed John’s _‘good’_ pills. He opened the orange container and downed two handfuls  and a glass of John’s driving whiskey, so he would overdosed, leaving Dean to finding him on the ground; unconscious.

 “DAD!” Dean screamed running over to John. 

“What?” John said getting up off the couch with alcohol in his hand. He looked and around as Dean wasn’t talking and saw an arm lying on the ground. He ran over to Sam and saw an opened container of his Father’s pills. 

“Not again, Sammy! Dammit!” Dean and John grabbed Sam and ran with him in arm to the car. 

“Stay with us Sammy.” Dean whispered, carding the hair off his little brother’s face. They got him in the car and drove to the hospital. As soon as they came in they were taking Sammy from them. I ran with them. 

“I’m sorry, sir but you cannot come back with us.” The nurse said pushing him in. 

“No!” He yelled as they shut the door on him. “This is your fault!” Dean shouted to his Father getting in his face. 

“Not now Dean.” John said sitting back and relaxing in his chair.

 “You’re acting like it’s a regular decorated emergency.”

 “It _is_ regular to _us_.” John said getting more relaxed in the chair. It was going to be a long day. 

!@#$%^ &*&^%#$@^&*&$#@&&*@^&&^%$#@%

**_Back to real time…_**

Sam’s eyes began to open and Dean rushed over to his side. “Sammy!” He said grinning seeing him look up. 

“Where…where am I?”

 “The hospital, Sammy.”

“Oh…” He said looking down playing with his fingers.

 “W-where’s Dad?” 

“I don’t care, and don’t want him here.”

 “But…he deserves to kn-“

 “He doesn’t _deserve_ to know anything Sammy. Now, why did you scare me like that Sam?”

 “I just had enough…I don’t want to hunt. I want to be normal.” Sam said frowning. 

“Just please…promise you’re not going to do it again…”

 “I promise.” Sam said sighing getting into a strong hug from his brother. His Father walked in the room and it was like nothing had happened…at least for a minute; they were a family. Sam was happy for once and hoped it would stay that way; but of course it probably would happen again. It was the Winchesters.

That moment was short lived when John Winchester opened his mouth. “Do you know how bad you have fucked up, Samuel Winchester?”

“Dad, stop.” Dean sighed. 

“No, Dean, shut up, shut up for one damn second.” John pointed a stern finger towards Dean. “Now, Sam, why the _hell_ would you do something like that? First, you disobey me and couldn’t even take a regular beating; second, you took over half of my pain killers and third you drank all of my driving whiskey. Do you know how stupid that was? I had to tell Bobby to find another hunter to take that fucking hunt because little Sammy was sick.” 

“I said stop, Dad.” 

“Dean, I swear if you tell me to stop one more time I will—“

“Hello, Sam, it’s good to see you awake.” A man in a white coat walked in. He had jet black messy hair and eyes as blue as the sky. “I’m Dr. Novak.”

“Just the man I wanted to talk to.” John plastered a fake smile on. “I wanted to know if little Sammy could get discharged today. You see, we aren’t from these parts and need to get heading back to Kansas.”

Dr. Novak smiled. “Yes, I read up on Sam’s medical history, but I’m afraid he won’t be leaving for a little while.” 

“Why is that?” John clenched his teeth to hold back his anger.

“Sam will be on a 48 hour suicide watch.”

That’s when John’s phone went off. “I have to take this.” 

“Then by all means.” Cas got out of his way as he walked off to answer the call.

“You handle a lot of nut jobs?” Sam asked innocently.

“Oh, I handle people a lot worse than your father.” Cas smiled. 

Dean smirked and looked down at this little brother. For a brief moment he saw Sam smile. “Yeah, he’s not liking the whole Sammy has to stay here thing.” 

“Sam, when you came in here you were having an overdose from Oxytocin and Morphine. That’s what we treated you for. The other doctor and nurse didn’t notice but I’m not a normal doctor. I noticed the bruises and the scars on your body. You didn’t do those things. By the way I have seen your brother with you I can tell it was him and you just rough housing…”

“What are you trying to say?” Sam and Dean said in unison.

“Is your father intentionally hurting you?” Cas asked seriously.

Dean looked at Sam. They both knew that if they said anything John would have their head. “Dad didn’t do anything, Sam was getting beat up the other day by a bully after school and I stepped in.” Dean vaguely told the truth.

“So you have bruises and cuts as well.”

Dean’s eyes darted across the room and nodded. 

“Do you mind if I see some?”

Dean became very interested in his hands. John could be rougher with Dean. He hit Dean harder; mostly because Dean took the blame from Sam all the time. It was the one thing going through Dean’s mind 24/7 _‘Protect Sammy. Keep him safe.’_

“Dean?”

“No.” That’s when John came back in. “Ok, Mr. Winchester, I’ll be back in an hour or so to check up Sam again.”

John silently nodded and Dr. Novak walked out. “Dean get Sam’s stuff. We are heading out of here.”

Dean looked shocked. “What? Dr. Novak said he would be back soon.” 

“I don’t give two shits about Dr. Novak. I got us a new case. “ 

Dean stood up. “No.” 

John glared at Dean. “What did you say, boy?”

“I said no.” 

“Did I just hear you disobey a direct order?”

“Yes, sir. I’m not going with you. Neither is Sam. We are staying right here, where Sammy can get _help_.”

“I’m not let you and Sam stay here while I go hunt.” 

“I’m 18, for Christ sake, Dad. I’m an adult.” 

“You are going to get Sam’s stuff and we are going to leave, _now_.” John said raising his voice. 

Dean sat down in his chair beside Sam’s bed. John stormed over to Dean and pulled him to his feet by his shirt. “What are you going to do, Dad? Punch me? Punish me? In public? Take your _best_ shot.” 

John dropped Dean. He was still in Dean’s face though. “Get your ass to the Impala now.” 

“No.” That’s set John off. Two full blown punch sent Dean to the ground and John storming out. 

Sam hung over the edge of the bed. “Dean? Are you ok?”

Dean slowly rose to his feet and clutched his side. “I’m fine, Sammy. I’m more worried about you.” 

“Dean, I can take care of myself. Hell, we’re in the hospital for me.”

“Just sit back and relax.” 

“Dean, Dad could have really hurt you. You need to get that checked.” 

“And leave you alone when Dad might show up again. I don’t think so.”

“I can take care of myself. This isn’t your fight.” Sam argued.

“Well, you know what they say, Sammy; Can’t take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid. Hell yes, Sam, this is my fight. You’re my little brother and I will do everything my power to keep you safe.” Dean snapped. 

That’s when Dr. Novak came back. “Hello Sam and Dean again.” 

“Our Dad left. He could stay.” Dean said still holding his side as he sat in the chair. 

“Are you ok, Dean?”

“Don’t worry about me, Dr. Novak.”

“Call me Cas. Both of you. Call me Cas.” 

Sam looked at Cas then at Dean. That’s when Sam noticed Dean’s lip was split open from one of John’s punches. “Dean, tell him.” 

Dean glared up at Sam and shook his head. “No, Sammy, Dad would kill us.” 

“NO! DEAN JUST SPIT IT OUT! I CAN’T TAKE YOU COVERING THIS UP! YOU’RE HURT! TELL DR. NOVAK! SHOW HIM THE BRUISES!” Sam yelled with tears in his eyes.

Dean’s eyes grew wide at Sam’s sudden outburst. “What’s going on, Sam, Dean?” Cas asked looking at both of them.

Dean grimaced and turned to the side and lifted his shirt to reveal multiple different bruises on his rib cage the spread to his back. Cas stood and crouch down in front of Dean. He lightly touched the bruises. Dean hissed in pain. “These are bad, Dean. Some of these are worse than the ones Sam has.”

“They are. Our Dad beats us. Dean takes the blame whenever he can for me even when it’s 100% my fault. I tell him not too, but he does it anyway. Dad is rougher with Dean, much worse.” 

“Is that true, Dean?” Cas looked at the elder Winchester. He was holding back tears and looking as far away from Sam that he could. It was a small nod but enough for Cas to understand. “Well, the bruises look pretty bad and it looks like a rib or two used to be broken. Did your father just hit you?”

Dean nodded again. Cas stood up. “Is there any way you can get John Winchester to not show up in my room again?”

“I can try.” Cas nodded. He watched Dean wipe his eyes before looking back at his brother. Cas walked out of the room and  made his way down the hall before something slamming into his back and wrapping around his waist. He turned around and the thing wrapped around his was the 18 year old boy, Dean Winchester. Dean buried his face in Cas’s chest and was crying. Cas wrapped one arm around the teenagers back and one arm was place on the back on his head. “Dean, are you ok?”

Dean looked up. “I’m not ok. Just thank you for noticing and doing something that normal have just ignored it.” 

“I’m not normal, Dean. It is nothing. I can’t stand to see parents treat their children like that. It’s _inhuman_.” 

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&

The next 48 hours Dean, Cas, and Sam just talked. Dean and Cas talked about way Dean could help Sam and Sam and Cas talked about what Sam could do to help himself. Sam and Dean secretly talk about going into hiding.

Sam was getting wheeled out the hospital. There was cab waiting for Sam and Dean. Cas walked out with the boys. “Alright guys, stay safe.” 

Sam said his good byes and slid into the cab. Dean turned to Cas and looked up at the older doctor. “I’m think me and Sam are going to stay in town. Imma turn 19 in January. I can get a few jobs. Find a place to stay and get Sammy in school. Become his guardian.” 

“You’re very mature for you age, Dean.” Cas smiled. 

“Kinda had to grow up fast with Sam.” 

“How about you stay at my pace until you can get on your feet?’

“I couldn’t do that.” Dean shook his head. 

Cas leaned down and whispered in Dean’s ear. “You can stay there as long as you want rent free. I want you there with Sam.” 

“I can’t do that. I don’t want to intrude.” 

“I like you, Dean. You are very loving, and caring.” Dean blushed. Cas stepped into Dean’s space. 

“It won’t be for long. I will find a job and get some money piled up.” Dean rambled. 

Cas smiled and pressed his lips against the younger mans. Dean kissed back. Then he pulled back. Cas handed Dean a piece of paper. “This is my address. I have spare key under the mat.” 

Dean nodded and grabbed Sam’s and his bag. “Thank you, Cas.” 

“Dean.” 

“Yeah?” Dean said turning back around. 

“What happened to your brother…This was no _accident_. This was a therapeutic chain of events.” 

“Yeah, I know. We deal. We deal.” Dean said getting into the cab. Sam was going to be ok, so was Dean. That made things better.

                                                                                ***


End file.
